


Reunite

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Akafuri your favorite song challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Adalah ketika perpisahan tak mampu menyudahi rasa cinta di antara dua anak manusia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> The songs are belongs to their owner (explained on the A/N below)
> 
> I gain nothing but some fun. Please enjoy and happy reading ♥
> 
> Dedicated for AkaFuri based on favorite song's challenge by Kuro-san

 

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya, kala sinar hangat sang mentari menelusup dari celah-celah tirai jendela, mengusik mimpinya. Pagi awal musim semi menyapa dalam kesejukan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kepala ranjangnya. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang netra beriris cokelat tanah.

Tangannya tanpa sadar meraba sisi kosong di sebelahnya—suatu kebiasaan lama yang dilupakan tapi tak sengaja kembali dilakukan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum samar. Getir. Menghela napas, Kouki kemudian menyingkap selimut dan beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Sepasang tungkainya menjejak di lantai berlapis karpet bulu imitasi. Otot-otot kakinya digerakkan, mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju ke jendela kamarnya. Jemarinya terulur, menyibak pelan tirai jendela, sebelum dibukanya jendela itu lebar-lebar. Angin sejuk musim semi berembus menerpa wajahnya. Pagi yang sempurna.

Seharusnya.

Kouki menyangga tubuhnya pada kusen jendela. Mengagumi pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer di depan kompleks apartemennya. Kuncup-kuncup bebungaan bermunculan, bersamaan dengan keluarnya tunas-tunas muda yang menandakan hibernasi musim dingin berakhir. Pemandangan musim dingin yang didominasi warna putih kini berganti dengan semerbaknya warna-warni kehidupan.

‘Pagi yang indah kan, Kouki?’

Pupil semungil biji semangka itu melebar. Refleks tubuhnya berbalik, napasnya seketika tercekat. Lalu mata itu mengerjap. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, meremas bagian depan piyamanya, tepat di bagian dimana jantungnya berontak dari dalam dada. Kouki menghela napas. Kali ini lebih panjang.

Lagi-lagi ilusi itu hadir.

Membentuk sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Sosok lelaki berambut merah, dengan sepasang mata beriris merah delima yang menawan. Lalu senyum yang sanggup membuat Kouki lupa daratan. Ilusi itu membuat Kouki terpana, sebelum bersama angin pagi yang berembus, sosok itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Kouki menutup mata sembari mengelus dadanya, berharap dengan demikian jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak heboh. Ingatan ketika mereka masih bersama menciptakan sebuah ilusi yang mengelabui seluruh panca indranya. Kouki ingin tertawa, tapi tak bisa. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, dirinya masih tak mampu beranjak dari bayangan orang itu. Jangankan beranjak, untuk berpaling saja, Kouki sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya, kenangan bersama orang yang teramat dicintainya itu melekat erat secara permanen. Menjebaknya lagi dan lagi, hingga usaha Kouki untuk move on tampaknya (hanya) menjadi sekadar sebuah wacana.

Kouki menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dan itu dilakukannya terus hingga ngilu yang sempat mencubit hatinya mereda. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang Kouki beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya lebih baik jika ia segera memulai rutinitasnya agar tak terus dijebak oleh kenangan masa lalu.

“Ternyata sampai kini pun aku masih merindukanmu, Sei.”

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
.  
.  
Ada bayanganmu di mataku  
Dan senyummu membuatku rindu  
.  
.  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Jemari itu meraih cangkir porselen dari tempatnya sebelum mengarahkan ke bibirnya. Gerakan itu terhenti manakala matanya menangkap ketiadaan likuid hitam yang seharusnya ada di sana. Seijuurou meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Melirik pada teko yang letaknya berdampingan dengan cangkirnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, meraih tekonya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir, untuk kemudian mendapati bahwa teko itu pun telah kosong.

Seijuurou melirik jam meja yang terletak di samping gelas berisi kumpulan peralatan tulisnya. Jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka lima, sementara jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka satu. Oh, mungkinkah Seijuurou telah melewatkan pergantian hari?

Seijurou meletakkan kembali teko itu ke tempat semula. Lalu melangkah keluar dari kungkungan meja kerjanya. Digerakkannya leher dan bahunya, membuat gerakan perenggangan ringan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang dirasa kaku. Ia beranjak ke jendela. Dugaannya dikonfirmasi begitu tangannya menyibak tirai jendela. Sinar mentari telah mulai menerangi kota.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Seijuurou berpaling dari kegiatannya mengamati suasana pagi di luar mansion.

“Seijuurou-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun?”

Sudut kanan bibir Seijuurou terangkat ke atas, mengulas seringai sinis. ‘Bangun, huh? Bagaimana jika aku menjawab kalau aku bahkan belum tidur?’ namun alih-alih berkata demikian, Seijuurou justru menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Seorang pelayan wanita berusia senja menyapa dari balik pintu. Senyumnya yang ramah membuat Seijuurou urung meluapkan emosi.

“Kinoshita-san,”

“Seijuurou-sama, ohayou. Ara, rupanya saya salah sangka. Maafkan saya menggangu. Izinkan saya menyiapkan teh ginseng sebagai pengganti kopi hitam kesukaan anda. Ah, ya… sarapan telah siap, Seijuurou-sama. Apakah anda mau menikmatinya di sini ataukah di ruang makan?”

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum. Wanita tua yang sudah sejak kecil mengasuhnya itu selalu bisa memahami dirinya. “Di ruang makan saja. Aku akan ke sana setelah bersiap-siap.”

Si pelayan membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Baik, Seijuurou-sama.” Lalu berlalu dari hadapan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menuju kamarnya. Meski telah semalaman tidak tidur, Seijuurou terlihat tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Tubuhnya seakan sudah terbiasa dengan insomnia yang belakangan kerap merongrong tidur malamnya. Sebagai gantinya, biasanya Seijuurou akan tidur sejam atau dua di siang hari, di selang waktu saat jam istirahat kantor tiba atau di sela-sela jam kosong ketika ia bekerja. Mengganggu sekali sebenarnya, sebab Seijuurou jadi lebih mudah emosi. Meski kelihatannya Seijuurou mampu mengatasinya, tapi sepertinya rasa kesal masih menguji kewarasan Seijuurou.

Kala pintu itu terbuka sebuah senyum yang jarang ia lihat menyambutnya. Seijuurou tertegun selama beberapa saat hingga otaknya mampu menerjemahkan ilusi yang tadi dilihatnya. Satu tarikan napas panjang terhela. Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Lalu sosok itu lagi-lagi hadir dengan senyum yang mampu menjungkirbalikan dunia Seijuurou.

“Sepertinya aku butuh air dingin.”

Dan Seijuurou beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Musim-musim yang berganti membawa kenangan yang tak pernah sama. Namun dalam setiap perputaran waktu ada seutas benang merah yang terikat dan terkait yang membentuk sebuah rangkaian kronologi peristiwa. Antara satu dengan banyak hal. Antara seseorang dengan orang lainnya. Antara bumi dengan langit. Antara makhluk hidup yang saling berinteraksi dengan alamnya.

Dan siapakah manusia bila dibandingkan dengan semuanya itu? Adalah tak lebih dari sebuah entitas yang berusaha menorehkan eksistensinya di tengah jutaan misteri yang tak pernah terpikirkan. Oh ayolah, seorang Einstein yang genius pun hanyalah manusia yang tak akan pernah bisa membongkar ‘semua’ keajaiban dunia yang tercipta lewat tangan Tuhan. Bila misteri satu terungkap, masih menunggu berjuta misteri yang menggoda untuk diuraikan rahasianya.

Satu dari sekian banyak misteri itu kini tengah menggoda dua insan yang hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Bagi mereka yang memiliki rasa cinta, rindu adalah reaksi normal yang mampu memicu semangat untuk selalu berjuang demi dia yang dicinta. Bagi mereka yang tengah berjauhan, rasa rindu akan membuat cinta yang ada semakin menyala-nyala. Namun bagi mereka yang memiliki cinta terpendam atau tak tersampaikan, rindu memegang peran yang paling bertolak belakang, berlaku sebagai obat sekaligus racun yang mematikan.

Obat, sebab rindu membuat mereka tetap melangkah maju. Dan racun, sebab semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin rindu membelenggu rasa cinta yang kian membuncah. Dan sakit mendominasi seluruh eksistensi semesta bagi mereka yang dilanda badai rindu. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Kalau rasanya ingin berbicara, tapi baru saja ingin menyapa, hati merasa tak berdaya? Ingin bertemu, apa daya hati tak sanggup hingga memaling muka?

Melihatnya bernapas, melihatnya tersenyum, mendengarnya tertawa, mendengarnya bahagia. Semua itu cukup mengisi energi yang menyemangati hari-hari yang sepi. Namun tetap saja, melihat dari jauh, mendengar tak langsung, kenapa rasa sakitnya menjadi berkali ganda?

Kouki menguatkan hati kala netra cokelatnya tak sengaja memaku atensi pada sosok pria berambut merah yang senantiasa membayanginya semenjak kata pisah terucap. Ya, sejak saat itu. Saat kata pisah terlisan di antara mereka. Tapi, tapi, tapi. TAPI, nyatanya itu bukan kata yang sesungguhnya hendak mereka wujudkan saat itu.

Kouki merunduk di antara stand yang memajang gunungan apel fuji dan jeruk impor pada deretan fresh food di supermarket, yang disambanginya untuk menyetok bahan-bahan makanan. Beberapa pasang mata mengernyit heran pada tingkah sang pria muda yang tampak begitu panik seolah baru saja melihat rentenir datang membawa sabit dewa kematian yang menuntut pelunasan hutang. Kouki menggeleng penuh ketakutan pada seorang wanita yang menanyakan keadaannya. Oh, sungguh! Betapa Kouki membenci situasi dimana dirinya sama sekali kehilangan sinkronisasi antara dirinya, tubuhnya, kewarasannya dan dunia di sekitarnya.

Melalui celah sempit yang tercipta dari dua gunungan buah paling diincar para fruitarian—penggila buah—Kouki mencoba melihat-lihat situasi. Dentuman detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila mulai mereda. Saat ia yakin sosok itu tak memfokus atensi ke arahnya—kadang Kouki sangat percaya diri akan hal ini—Kouki segera memohon diri dari kerumunan ibu-ibu yang tadi sempat menaruh pandangan iba dan juga heran kepadanya. Kouki segera melarikan diri ke arah kasir terdekat.

Seorang wanita muda menyambut seluruh belanjaan Kouki—yang belum selesai sebenarnya—dan mengeluarkannya dari keranjang untuk dipindai dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung kertas. Jemari Kouki mengetuk cepat meja kasir—tanpa sadar—sementara ia sibuk menoleh, menengok kiri kanannya untuk memastikan sosok itu tak ada di sekitarnya.

“Lima ribu empat ratus tujuh puluh Sembilan yen, Tuan.”

Kouki tak mengindahkan perkataan wanita muda itu. masih sibuk mengawasi sekitar.

“Tuan?!” panggil wanita itu lebih keras.

Kouki tersentak. “Ah ya? Ma-Maaf, berapa tadi?”

Kedua ujung bibir sang kasir kembali tertarik membentuk kurva yang manis. “Lima ribu empat ratus tujuh puluh sembilan, Tuan.”

Kouki meraba saku belakang celananya, mengeluarkan uang senominal dengan angka yang telah disebutkan oleh wanita muda tersebut dan menyerahkannya. Wanita itu menerimanya dan menyerahkan belanjaan Kouki. Begitu selesai mengucapkan terima kasih, Kouki telah melesat pergi.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata beriris merah delima mengekori ke mana dirinya pergi dari balik rak-rak makanan ringan. Tatapan itu tak terdefinisikan. Seijuurou mengulas senyum tipis. Ada nyeri bercampur lega yang menyelinap di dalam hati.

“Akashi-kun! Kau di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan.”

Kekehan ringan terdengar. “Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Momoi.”

“Mou, kau ini. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang dong! Seperti Tetsu-kun saja.”

Senyum jahilnya melebar. “Benarkah? Apa aku harus bangga?”

Satsuki memukul pelan bahu Seijuurou. “Sudah ah! Sejak kapan kau meniru narsisnya Ki-chan, Akashi-kun?”

“Aku tidak meniru siapa pun, Momoi. Apa kau sudah selesai?”

Netra beriris sewarna mahkota bunga sakura itu melirik keranjang yang dijinjingnya. “Tofu sudah, daun bawang, paprika dan wortel, cek. Daging sapi, sudah. Kecap, oke. Saus barbeque, oke. Hmm… sudah semua! Ayo kita ke kasir!”

Satsuki menggandeng mesra Seijuurou menuju ke kasir, menyebabkan tatapan iri tertuju pada keduanya dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Namun baik Seijuurou maupun Satsuki tampak tak terganggu dengan reaksi orang-orang tersebut. Seakan sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka, yang tampak seperti perwujudan sempurna dari ‘pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan surga’.

Begitu selesai membayar belanjaan mereka, keduanya menuju ke area parkir untuk pulang. Seijuurou membawakan kantung belanjaan Satsuki. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil sport merah milik Seijuurou.

Sementara itu, Kouki berulang kali menghela napas panjang dari balik kemudi. Masih sibuk merutuki diri dengan sikapnya yang sangat pengecut. Kenapa ia lari? Kenapa ia tak diam saja dan bersikap seperti biasanya? Kenapa ia takut bertemu dengan orang itu? Padahal belum tentu juga Seijuurou menyadari keberadaannya di dalam supermarket itu.

“Kouki! Kenapa kau menyedihkan sekali sih?” Kouki menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya yang tersangga pada roda kemudi mobilnya. Napas pajang kembali terhela.

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya, seiring dengan gerakan jarinya yang memutar kunci untuk menstarter mobilnya. Hanya untuk terhenti karena ekor matanya menangkap dua orang yang dikenalinya tengah bergandengan mesra ke arah mobil sport yang cukup mentereng di sebelah sana.

Kouki tak mengerti.

Kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang menikamnya dengan sembilu? Kenapa jemarinya gemetar? Kenapa matanya terasa terbakar? Kenapa paru-parunya menjadi sesak? Lebih lagi… kenapa ia tidak rela?

Kouki memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Berharap usahanya untuk tidak begitu peduli pada peristiwa di hadapannya bisa menenangkan dirinya. Hingga mobil merah Seijuurou melewatinya, Kouki masih menutup mata. Menunggu hingga tangannya berhenti dari tremor yang melanda.  
‘Tuhan, aku benci diriku.’

Adalah hal yang Kouki katakan kemudian.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

“Furihata-kun!”

Netra cokelat itu tak juga berpaling, masih setia memandangi langit-langit kantor yang dicat putih.

“Furihata-kun!” Tetsuya mengulangi dengan suara—sedikit lebih—keras. Namun sosok di hadapannya itu tak juga mengindahkan dirinya. Tetsuya menghela napas. Tangannya terjulur menepuk pundak Kouki, membuat yang bersangkutan terlonjak di kursinya.

“Ku-Kuroko!!! Ya ampun, kau mengagetkanku saja!” pekiknya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.  
Tetsuya menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya. “Furihata-kun saja yang sedang melamun. Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali.”

“Ah?” Mimik wajah Kouki berubah, cengiran khasnya melebar. “Maaf. Aku tak sadar sudah melamun. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Kuroko?”

“Besok aku ada keperluan mendadak, bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk menemui para donatur sekolah kita bersama Pak Kepala Sekolah?”

“Eh?”

“Nenekku masuk rumah sakit, ingat kan?” Kouki mengangguk, “jadi karena besok nenek sudah diperbolehkan pulang, okaa-san memintaku untuk mengurus administrasinya. Sebelumnya aku diajak oleh Pak Kepala Sekolah, tapi aku belum mengatakan akan menyetujuinya karena beberapa alasan. Kalau Furihata-kun senggang, bisakah menggantikanku?”

“Oh… begitu ya? Sepertinya besok tidak masalah.”

Senyum tipis terpoles di wajah datar Tetsuya. “Terima kasih, Furihata-kun.”

“Jangan dipikirkan, Kuroko. Tidak masalah.”

Dan di sinilah Kouki berada pada keesokan harinya. Di sebuah aula di salah satu gedung milik yayasan tempat sekolah-sekolah—seperti TK Seirin tempatnya bersama Tetsuya bekerja kini—bernaung. Pertemuan itu diikuti oleh lebih kurang tiga puluh sekolah dari jenjang TK hingga SMA yang tersebar di wilayah Tokyo. Yayasan Miracle, adalah yayasan yang dibentuk atas kerjasama pihak pemerintah dan pihak swasta, yang kemudian menjadi donatur sekolah-sekolah yang masih belum bisa mandiri, mendanai proyek-proyek untuk meningkatkan fasilitas sekolah yang akan menunjang proses belajar-mengajar di setiap sekolah yang diajak bekerjasama tersebut.

“Furihata-sensei, santai saja,” ujar Nobuyuki Abe, sang kepala sekolah seraya menepuk punggung Kouki.

Kouki tersentak, segera menegakkan punggungnya. “Ba-Baik, Nobuyuki-sensei.”

Kekehan berwibawa membuat Kouki mengembangkan senyum kikuk. “Tidak perlu setegang itu. Ini hanya pertemuan rutin, bukan audit sekolah. Ah, ya. Ini kali pertama kau ikut pertemuan seperti ini ya?”

“Um, iya, Sensei. Kuroko—um, maksud saya Kuroko-sensei mendadak meminta saya untuk menggantikannya.”

“Hahahaha. Sebenarnya hal ini adalah ide Kuroko-sensei untuk mengajak Furihata-sensei serta. Sayangnya, Kuroko-sensei memiliki keperluan mendadak. Padahal ia sangat menunggu pertemuan ini.”

“Eh? Kenapa begitu, Sensei?”

“Yah, dia seseorang yang selalu ingin belajar. Rasa ingin tahunya begitu tinggi. Dan anda, Furihata-sensei, seharusnya anda tidak perlu malu untuk mengekspresikan rasa ingin tahu anda. Saya bisa melihat anda juga sama antusiasnya seperti Kuroko-sensei. Pertemuan yang yayasan adakan ini tak hanya sekadar membahas mengenai dana yang sekolah perlukan untuk membangun fasilitas dan operasional sekolah, tetapi juga banyak memberikan informasi penting yang terjadi di dunia pendidikan kita. Jadi saya harap, dengan mengikuti pertemuan-pertemuan seperti ini kita bisa terus membenahi sekolah kita.”

Kouki menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati mengucap syukur karena ternyata kerja kerasnya selama ini diam-diam mendapatkan apresiasi. Ya, bagi Kouki hal yang diutarakan oleh sang kepala sekolah merupakan salah satu bentuk apresiasi atas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Ia memang ingin berkontribusi lebih bagi TK Seirin. Tak hanya sekadar mengajar dan mendidik siswa-siswa kesayangannya.

Kouki mengikuti Abe yang mengambil duduk di barisan kursi paling kanan pada bagian tengah. Kouki menyemangati dirinya sendiri, lalu ikut duduk di samping Abe.

Acara dimulai setelah seluruh undangan hadir dan telah duduk menempati deretan kursi yang telah disediakan. Kira-kira hampir tiga puluh menit setelah Abe dan Kouki menduduki kursi dengan bantalan busa yang empuk berlapis fabrik merah itu. Abe sedang terlibat percakapan kecil dengan orang yang Kouki kenal sebagai kepala sekolah SMA Narita.

Seorang MC berdeham sebelum merebut seluruh atensi hadirin, termasuk Kouki. Dan pertemuan itu dimulai.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Seijuurou ditemani sekretaris pribadinya berjalan melewati lorong yang menghubungkan basement tempat mobilnya diparkir dengan bagian utama gedung tempat ia menghadiri pertemuan. Ia mewakili ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang rutin diadakan setiap beberapa bulan sekali oleh pihak yayasan. Yang mengajak perusahaan mereka untuk bekerja sama untuk mendanai pembangunan fasilitas dan operasional beberapa sekolah yang tersebar di seluruh Tokyo.

Seijuurou telah beberapa kali menghadiri pertemuan seperti ini. Dan ia cukup menyukai acara yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak Yayasan Miracle. Meski ia sempat merasa tergelitik dengan pemilihan nama yang sepertinya begitu familiar di telinganya.

“Ah! Akashi-san!”

Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya berputar menuju ke mana arah suara yang memanggilnya berasal. Seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya dengan senyum kebapakan. Seijuurou ikut memulas senyum untuk membalas gesture ramah itu.

“Tanaka-san, konnichiwa.”

“Konnichiwa. Syukurlah anda bisa datang. Mari ke sebelah sini. Acaranya baru saja akan dimulai.”

Seijuurou menyejajari langkah Tanaka Akira, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Seijuurou yakini sebagai aula. Beberapa orang juga ikut masuk secara hampir bersamaan dengannya. Melewati pintu ganda yang dipernis apik sehingga tampak mengkilap, menonjolkan kesan alami. Tampak kontras dengan desain dan dekorasi minimalis yang elegan. Entah apa yang membuatnya tergoda hingga melirik lewat celah orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Netra merahnya dipertemukan dengan sosok yang selalu mendapatkan tempat teristimewa di dalam hatinya.  
Rasanya seperti ada godam yang menggebrak jantungnya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya netra semerah delima miliknya membeliak.

‘Kouki?’

Waktu di sekitar Seijuurou seolah terhenti. Bahkan dengan jarak yang terentang di antara mereka, Seijuurou tetap dapat melihat jelas ketegangan yang mewarnai paras manis pria muda berambut cokelat itu. Sikap khas Kouki setiap kali menjejaki tempat yang baru baginya. Salah satu dari kebiasaan Kouki yang sangat dihapalnya—tanpa sadar. Kurva samar membentuk senyum tipis di bibir tegas Seijuurou.

Bahkan hingga kini, Seijuurou belum bisa melupakan tingkah polah lelaki yang selalu merajai seluruh bunga tidurnya.

“Akashi-san, ada apa?”

Pertanyaan itu memutus fokus Seijuurou. Ia menggeleng ringan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Menempati deretan paling ujung yang berlawanan dengan letak pintu berada. Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya saat seorang pria berdiri dan menawarkan tempat duduknya. Dengan sopan ia menyapa dan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai duduk di belakang. Seijuurou kemudian memilik untuk duduk di antara seorang pria berambut kelabu dan seorang pria berusia lanjut yang menopang kedua tangannya pada sebuah tongkat.

Arus manusia yang sempat terbentuk beberapa saat lalu mereda. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, sebelum seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan berdiri dan menyapa seluruh hadirin yang ada. Acara pun dimulai.

Para pemegang jabatan tertinggi baik dari pihak pemerintah, yayasan dan perwakilan perkumpulan para pengusaha yang perusahaannya terlibat kerja sama dengan yayasan dan sekolah-sekolah memberikan sepatah-dua kata sambutan. Acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pembeberan proyek beasiswa yang diusulkan oleh pihak perkumpulan para pengusaha. Ajakan itu disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh perwakilan pihak pemerintah yang dijembatani oleh pihak yayasan.

Namun sungguh, Seijuurou tidak begitu memerhatikan semuanya itu. Seluruh atensinya telah tersedot oleh persona yang sibuk menyimak seluruh rangkaian acara dari kursinya. Kouki begitu tekun, mendengarkan dan sesekali mencatat sesuatu di notes kecilnya. Sesekali dilihatnya Kouki menanggapi perkataan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seijuurou mengenalnya. Pria paruh baya yang sering terlihat bersama Tetsuya saat menghadiri pertemuan serupa seperti saat ini. Seijuurou membuat mental note agar menanyakan mengenai perkara ini nanti.

Bolehkah Seijuurou menggali kembali ingatan lama yang menyakitkan? Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu kembali mengusik benaknya. Apa yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bersama? Lima tahun yang lalu… di musim yang sama. Di tahun terakhir bangku kuliah mereka.

Seijuurou masih ingat dengan jelas. Pekik marah yang Kouki layangkan padanya. Jerit tangis Koukinya yang berbaur dengan hujan pertama musim semi. Punggung yang terkulai layu di bawah curahan tangisan langit. Tangan yang tak lagi bisa ia gapai. Tubuh yang tak lagi bisa ia rengkuh. Lelehan air mata yang tak lagi bisa ia hapus.

Hatinya dicabik oleh belati kenangan. Menghujamnya bengis tanpa henti. Melemparkannya kembali pada janji yang pernah ia buat di musim dingin empat tahun sebelumnya. Kontrak hidup yang ia materaikan dengan sumpah di dalam hati. Yang bertahan hanya untuk kemudian malah menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai, setelah ibunya. Yang juga menyeretnya dalam lembah penyesalan tak berujung. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai makhluk hina yang membusuk tapi tetap hidup. Sebagai zombie.

Seijuurou sudah mati, hidupnya sudah lama berakhir. Namun ia masih terus berdiri, menyeret langkahnya yang tertatih untuk menghadapi harinya yang hampa. Tanpa cahaya, tanpa harapan. Dan di atas semuanya itu, ia membangun topeng yang sempurna. Benteng kokoh yang melindungi kerajaan hatinya yang luluh lantak diterjang ombak patah hati. Bentengnya tampak kokoh, tapi di dalamnya, kastel yang berdiri megah sudah diruntuhkan tanpa bekas. Seijuurou hanya berusaha melindungi sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat ketika didapatinya Kouki menguap lebar, lalu dengan terburu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya dan menunduk kikuk. Koukinya masih sama, begitu pun kebiasaannya. Masih seseorang yang terlalu kikuk dalam bertingkah. Netra Seijuurou berpaling sejenak, terarah pada langit-langit aula yang dihiasi lampu hias gantung nan mewah sekelas dengan yang dimiliki oleh hotel-hotel berbintang lima. Matanya memindai keseluruhan dari lampu hias tersebut. Berusaha untuk mengelak dan berkelit dari jeratan masa lalu yang senantiasa menghantui.

Masihkah ada rasa yang selalu disimpannya untuk Kouki? Masih bolehkah ia mengklaim Kouki sebagai miliknya? Setelah selama ini? Masihkah Kouki memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya? Masihkah dirinya yang merajai hati Kouki?

Tepukan di bahu Seijuurou menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

“Maafkan saya, Seijuurou-sama, tapi acara telah selesai.”

Pria muda yang merupakan sekretaris pribadinya itu mengingatkan Seijuurou. Sekitarnya pun telah kosong, orang-orang telah beranjak dari kursi masing-masing. Seijuurou bangkit dan ikut membaur dengan setiap entitas di sana. Suasana di area depan aula seketika kembali penuh oleh lautan manusia. Saling bertegur sapa, saling berjabat tangan. Begitu juga Seijuurou, terlibat percakapan kecil dengan beberapa kenalannya.

Yang tak Seijuurou mengerti adalah mengapa matanya tak jua lelah mencari sosok pria muda berambut cokelat itu. dan ketika menemukannya, seolah ada beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya. Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum, dengan sopan undur diri dari konversasi yang tercipta sebelumnya.

Di sana Kouki sibuk meladeni percakapan dengan orang-orang yang Seijuurou kenal sebagai para pendidik dari sekolah-sekolah yang menerima bantuan dari yayasan. Sesekali Kouki memperdengarkan tawa merdu yang Seijuurou rindukan. Tanpa terasa jarak di antara mereka semakin terpangkas.

Seijuurou berdiri tak jauh dari Kouki, cukup untuk mendengarkan isi percakapan yang tengah terjadi di antara Kouki dan para guru tersebut. Ditangkap konversasi oleh seorang kenalan ayahnya, cukup mujur untuk kemudian menjadikannya sebuah kamuflase sempurna agar tak terpergok sedang menguping. Entah bagaimana ia mampu membagi fokus antara meladeni kenalan sang ayah dengan mendengarkan kelompok Kouki yang tengah berdiskusi.

“Oh benarkah? Yah, di sekolah kami konsep parental teaching kembali digalakkan. Jadi anak-anak tak hanya belajar di sekolah saja, melainkan dapat belajar di mana pun dengan bimbingan orangtua mereka.”

“Yah, itu benar. Melibatkan orangtua murid di dalam proses pembelajaran anak itu memang penting sekali.”

Seorang pria gemuk memberikan pendapat. Ditanggapi dengan anggukkan persetujuan dari kelompok kecil berjumlah empat orang, termasuk Kouki itu.

“Bagaimana dengan fasilitas bermain mereka?” Kali ini topik berubah, wanita tinggi berkacamata yang memulai pembicaraan.

“Wah, kami sudah mengajukan proposal untuk membangun area bermain tambahan. Hasilnya saya rasa akan keluar hari ini. Semoga saja diperbolehkan, area yang lama sudah membutuhkan perbaikan dan perlu diganti agar tidak membahayakan anak-anak yang bermain.” Timpal si pria gemuk.

“Ah, sampai seperti itu ya? Kalau kami membutuhkan guru baru supaya bisa lebih efektif saat proses pembelajaran juga ketika mengawasi anak-anak bermain.” Sambung yang lain.

Seijuurou baru kali ini ‘kembali’ melihat binar antusias yang terpancar dari mata cokelat Kouki. Sorot mata yang dulu ia puja, memancarkan segenap kelembutan yang berbalut dalam ketulusan. Sorot yang pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Mengapa rasanya seperti terseret dalam arus sungai nostalgia?

“Furihata-sensei!” Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi. Sosok Abe-sensei menyeruak kerumunan orang sebelum tiba di hadapan kelompok Kouki.

“Ah, Nobuyuki-sensei. Maafkan saya, saya harus permisi,” ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan sikap hormat. Yang dibalas dengan gestur yang sama dan senyuman tanda perpisahan.

Kouki menghampiri Abe. “Ya, Sensei?”

“Mari kita pulang, Tomohisa-kun sudah menjemput kita.”

Kouki membentuk huruf ‘O’ dengan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Abe yang telah berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ratusan orang yang masih setia beramah tamah meski acara sudah selesai membuat Kouki berhati-hati melangkah. Tak ingin membuat kegaduhan tanpa sengaja dengan menyenggol para kolega atau salah melangkah hingga menginjak sepatu seseorang. Namun, tak semua seperti yang dipikirkan Kouki. Meski ia telah hati-hati, ia tak akan menyangka akan terjatuh.  
Seorang wanita agaknya terlalu antusias menanggapi sesuatu, hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa orang di belakangnya, termasuk Kouki yang hendak berjalan keluar. Tak ayal mereka jatuh bersamaan selayaknya efek domino.

Kouki mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai marmer. Setengah menyesali dirinya yang lambat memerhatikan sekitar. Sebuah tangan terulur padanya, Kouki menyambut tangan itu tanpa melihat wajah penolongnya.

“Terima kas—” ucapannya terhenti ketika ia telah berdiri sempurna dan memandang ke arah penolongnya.

Sepasang mata beriris merah delima memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Kouki artikan. Rasanya mendadak ia terserang penyakit asthma, dadanya mengetat, paru-parunya serasa diikat. Padahal Kouki sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan kesehatan mengenai penyakit tersebut. Wajahnya kini sepucat kapas.

Seijuurou bukannya tak melihat perubahan yang begitu kentara di wajah Kouki. Mendadak saja, tadi ia refleks berlari ke arah Kouki, dan segera menolongnya. Segalanya kini tampak sangat canggung. Lewat sentuhan dari tangan mereka yang saling tergenggam, Seijuurou dapat merasakan betapa terkejutnya Kouki. Dan ekspresi wajahnya kini tampak seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja melihat wujud dari monster yang selalu menghantuinya. Tangan Kouki dingin.

Butuh waktu semenit hingga tiga menit untuk Kouki dapat meguasai dirinya. Ia lalu menyentak tangannya dari Seijuurou, membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berlalu secepat kilat dari hadapan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tak sempat mencegah, hanya tangan yang hampir saja terulur ke depan sebagai ganti vokalnya yang menginginkan Kouki tetap di sini. Seijuurou menarik kembali tangannya. Tak ingin membuat atensi orang-orang berpindah padanya, Seijuurou pun segera menuju pintu keluar.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
.  
.  
Aku yakin di antara kita  
Masih ada cinta yang membara  
.  
.  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Kouki menghabiskan waktu untuk merutuki dirinya di kamar mandi. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada kejadian dua jam yang lalu. Akan kebodohannya. Akan ketidakmampuannya untuk mengotrol dirinya. Akan perasaannya yang masih menjadi kendali atas seluruh kesadarannya. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di bak mandi kini membungkuk untuk mendekap lututnya.

Mengapa ia harus lari? Mengapa ia tidak bersikap biasa saja? Bukankah tadi Seijuurou hanya bermaksud untuk menolongnya? Tunggu … pikiran Kouki menerawang jauh. Mengapa Seijuurou bisa ada di sana?

Seandainya saja Seijuurou tidak muncul di sana, ia tidak perlu berlari ketakutan seperti itu. Seandainya saja Seijuurou tidak ada di sana, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada di sebuah restoran sukiyaki, karena Abe-sensei berjanji untuk mengajak seluruh guru dan staff sekolah untuk membahas hasil pertemuan di restoran sukiyaki langganan mereka. Tapi karena kejadian tadi, Kouki berpisah dengan atasannya di sekolah itum dengan alasan tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak badan. Dan memilih pulang menggunakan bus. Kouki menggeram tertahan. Tiba-tiba merasa marah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Air dalam bak mandinya kini telah mendingin. Ujung-ujung jemari Kouki pun telah keriput karena telah terlalu lama berendam. Kouki dengan malas beranjak keluar dari bak mandi, meraih handuk yang tergantung di dekat cermin kamar mandi untuk menyeka air yang menempel di seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Handuk itu kini melingkari pinggangnya. Jemari Kouki kemudian terulur mencabut penutup bak mandi, mengosongkan air yang dipakainya untuk berendam.

Kouki beranjak keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Dikenakannya kaus longgar dan celana pendek sebelum menuju ke dapur. Kouki membuka rak konter, meraih sebungkus mie ramen. Dari rak piring ia mengambil sebuah panci kecil lalu mengisinya dengan air dan menjerangnya di atas kompor. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan makan ramen saja.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian mie ramen miliknya matang. Wanginya aroma ramen yang telah matang berhembus membuat perut Kouki menggerutu, meminta untuk segera diisi. Berhati-hati Kouki memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya menuju meja kotatsu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk meraih seteko air dan gelas, diletakkannya gelas dan teko di depan mangkuk ramennya. Kouki duduk, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan ‘itadakimasu’ sebelum menyantap makan malamnya tanpa semangat.

Kouki meletakkan sumpit lalu meraih remote televisi yang berada di sebuah buffet kecil tempat koleksi buku dan majalah basket kesayangannya disimpan. Kouki menyalakan televisi, berharap dengan begitu ia dapat lebih bersemangat menyantap ramennya.

Kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda pun dialami pria muda berambut merah yang berstatus sebagai direktur muda di perusahaan yang dibangun oleh keluarganya itu. Sejak pulang dari pertemuan itu, Seijuurou memilih untuk mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya.

Mengapa ia tak mengejarnya? Mengapa lagi-lagi ia membiarkan Kouki pergi darinya? Mengapa ia tak mampu mencegahnya? Adalah pertanyaan yang kini bermunculan di kepalanya.

Seijuurou meraih ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak Tetsuya dan menekan ikon gagang telepon untuk menghubunginya. Seijuurou menunggu hingga nada sambung terdengar. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

[“Halo, Akashi-kun.”]

Sapaan bernada datar itu menyambutnya. “Kuroko, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.”

[“Sebentar Akashi-kun, aku sedang ada pertemuan. Aku keluar sebentar.”]

Seijuurou bisa mendengar keramaian yang ada di belakang Tetsuya. Agaknya Tetsuya memang sedang sibuk ketika ia menghubunginya kali ini. Mengabaikan bahwa Tetsuya sibuk di jam yang tidak biasa, Seijuurou menunggu hingga Tetsuya ‘bersuara’ lagi.

[“Akashi-kun, kau masih di sana?”]

“Ya.” Seijuurou menghela napas. “Kenapa kau tak katakan padaku kalau Kouki juga bekerja di tempatmu?”

Ada jeda sebelum Tetsuya menjawab. [“Aku tidak mau membuat masalah. Lagipula bukannya kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi? Kurasa bukan kewajibanku juga untuk memberitahukan hal ini padamu, Akashi-kun.”]

Seijuurou telah dapat menerka jawaban itu yang akan terlontar dari sahabatnya itu.

“Bagaimana kabarnya?” tanya Seijuurou setelah beberapa menit terbuang dalam diam.

[“Baik. Setidaknya Furihata-kun tetap bersemangat dalam menjalani harinya.”]

“Oh….”

[“Akashi-kun… ini bukan kapasitasku untuk berbicara seperti ini. Tapi jika memang kau ingin menghubungi Furihata-kun kembali—”]

Seijuurou tertegun dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Mencerna kalimat yang barusan Tetsuya katakan padanya. senyum tipis setengah meringis menghiasi wajahnya. Seijuurou menurunkan lengannya. Layar pada ponsel seolah berkedip sejenak sebelum kembali menghitam total. Mungkin Seijuurou harus segera mengambil tindakan.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Waktu kian beranjak. Kembali berputar mengganti setiap satuannya setiap kali sang waktu melangkah maju. Mengganti setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam yang merotasi perputaran masa. Hingga akhir bulan keempat dalam kalender Masehi mengingatkan Kouki kembali akan pertemuan terakhir dengan para petinggi yayasan.

Kali ini, Kouki bertemu mereka manakala tiba saat supervisor datang untuk menilik sekolah. Kouki menyambut mereka bersama dengan kepala sekolah. Supervisor datang sebagai perwakilan dari yayasan untuk mengevaluasi administrasi sekolah dan mengawasi pelaksanaan proses belajar dan mengajar di TK Seirin. Tetsuya, rekan guru lain beserta para staff memperlihatkan kinerja mereka yang bersemangat seperti biasa, meski khusus untuk Tetsuya agak sedikit unik ketimbang guru lain.

Kouki gugup, tapi berkat semangat dari rekan-rekan kerjanya, Kouki ikut bersemangat juga. Ia berhasil mengajar seperti biasa dan mengatasi kesulitan-kesulitan yang timbul saat proses kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung.

“Cara mengajarnya Furihata-sensei semakin bagus. Saya jadi ingat pertama kali kemari untuk menjalani tugas pengawasan ini. Furihata-sensei sangat gugup sehingga malah mengacaukan proses kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelasnya sendiri.”

Sang kepala sekolah menganggukkan kepala. “Saya setuju, Sato-san. Kemampuan mengajar Furihata-sensei memang sudah semakin berkembang. Sensei itu orangnya memang begitu gigih dan juga tekun. Memiliki Furihata-sensei sebagai tenaga pengajar di sekolah ini adalah suatu anugerah. Lihat anak-anak pun menyukainya.”

Di kelas, Kouki tengah mengajarkan anak didiknya menggambar dengan teknik mozaik. Dibantu rekannya sesama guru, Kouki dengan telaten membimbing anak-anak Kelas Bunga Sakura memasang lem pada biji-bijian yang telah disediakan dan menempelkannya pada gambar. Bila ada anak-anak didiknya yang kesulitan, Kouki dengan sigap membantu mereka.

“Sensei! Lemku habis,” keluh murid perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang dua.

“Sebentar Aya-chan.” Kouki menghampiri dengan membawa tube lem yang baru. “Ini, silakan.”

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang. “Terima kasih, Furi-sensei.”

Kouki mengelus kepala sang gadis yang sudah kembali asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa anak lain juga kembali meminta perhatian dari Kouki. Entah itu karena teman mereka mengganggu, entah karena mereka memerlukan sesuatu. Kouki dengan sabar meladeni tingkah polah mereka.

Kouki melirik jam kelas yang tergantung di dinding. Tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum pelajarannya berakhir. Kouki tersenyum lalu kembali ke depan kelas. Beberapa pasang mata tampak mengiringi langkah Kouki hingga Kouki berada di posisinya. Kouki lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Plok! Plok!

Seluruh atensi sejenak berpusat pada sang sensei. Kouki tersenyum.

“Anak-anak, ada yang sudah selesai?”

Koor anak-anak yang telah menyelesaikan tugas pun bergema. “Sudah, Sensei!!!” jawab mereka bersemangat.

“Yang sudah selesai bisa kumpulkan tugasnya di meja Sensei ya?”

Dan hampir dua per tiga jumlah siswa dari jumlah keseluruhan siswa maju ke depan sambil membawa gambar mereka yang telah selesai ditempeli oleh biji-bijian. Mereka mengumpulkannya dengan tertib. Kouki sendiri yang membantu merapikan tugas anak-anak.

“Yang belum selesai masih Sensei tunggu lho! Kerjakan sampai selesai ya?”

“Ya, Sensei!” jawab beberapa anak sambil masih terus berusaha menempelkan biji-bijian pada kertas bergambar yang ada di hadapan mereka.

“Nah, buat yang telah menyelesaikan gambarnya… ayo kita bereskan peralatan kita!”

“Yosha!”

“Siap, Sensei!”

Sorakan anak-anak murid yang telah selesai ternyata memberikan semangat yang baru bagi teman-teman mereka yang masih belum selesai. Tangan-tangan mungil itu bekerja dengan cekatan. Tentu saja tak serapi pekerjaan orang dewasa. Hanya saja untuk ukuran anak-anak yang masih dalam tahap tumbuh dan berkembang, Kouki sangat bangga dengan hasil yang ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak didiknya.

Tepat ketika sepuluh menit yang tersisa, usai, semua anak telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Kini setelah mereka menyimpan dan membereskan setiap peralatan yang mereka gunakan, pertemuan di kelas pun diakhiri. Kouki mempersilakan anak-anak bermain di halaman karena waktu beristirahat pun tiba. Haido-sensei, rekan Kouki mengawasi anak-anak bermain.  
Kouki membawa hasil prakarya anak-anak menuju ke kantor guru. Di luar ia berpapasan dengan para supervisor dan sang kepala sekolah.

Sang kepala sekolah menepuk punggung Kouki dengan bangga. “Kerja bagus, Furihata-sensei!”  
Diikuti oleh para supervisor yang menyampaikan pujian yang sama dengan senyum cerah tanda kepuasan terlukis di wajah mereka. Kouki mengangguk, menyimpan perasaan bangga yang timbul di hati untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat semua ini tak hanya berkat kerja kerasnya seorang diri, tapi juga karena bantuan banyak orang.

Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal setelahnya. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar dilanjutkan hingga tiba saatnya anak-anak didik mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah itu, para guru dan staff berkumpul untuk mendengarkan evaluasi kegiatan hari ini.

Ada banyak hal yang masih harus terus ditingkatkan, meski semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik. Ada beberapa nasihat bagi para guru dan staff untuk menangani beberapa masalah yang kerap muncul di sekolah. ada juga kata-kata motivasi dan penyemangat agar para guru dan staff tetap bergairah dalam melaksanakan tugas mulia mereka di dalam mendidik dan mengajar para generasi baru.

Mereka mengakhiri hari itu dengan menikmati kopi dan teh beserta camilan manis yang telah disediakan. Tak berapa lama kemudian para supervisor pun pulang. Kouki, Tetsuya bersama seluruh guru, staff dan kepala sekolah mengantarkan keempatnya hingga ke depan halaman sekolah.

“Wah tadi itu cukup menegangkan! Tapi mereka semua baik dan profesional ya? Tidak seperti kunjungan supervisor tempo dulu itu.”

“Ah, supervisor dari kementerian pendidikan itu? Yang dua tahun lalu itu?”

“Nah benar, yang waktu itu.”

“Takagi-sensei, bukankah waktu itu kau melakukan kesalahan ya?”

Yang disebut tersenyum tipis. “Ah, iya benar. Aku benar-benar gugup waktu itu.”

“Kalau tidak salah kita semua hampir tidak ada yang tidak melakukan kesalahan. Lalu ketika evaluasi berlangsung, mereka mengomeli kita semua. Termasuk Nobuyuki-sensei.”

Tawa renyah terdengar. “Kita semua memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi dari sana kita belajar untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan menjadi lebih baik hari ini. Benar kan Furihata-sensei?”  
Kouki yang tengah melamun tersentak, Tetsuya yang berada di dekatnya berbisik lirih.

“Jawab saja ‘iya’, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki menelan ludah, sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia mengangguk-angguk canggung. “Be-Benar, Sensei.”

Mereka semua pun mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan itu.

“Nah, mari kita bersiap untuk pulang. Minna-san, otsukaresama deshita!”

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Lalu senyum-senyum pun berkembang. “Otsukaresama deshita!”

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
.  
.  
Bagaimana caranya oh sayangku?  
Kuingin bahagia denganmu  
Bagaimana caranya?  
.  
.  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Senja telah memeluk sang mentari. Melebarkan ronanya yang bergradasi merah-jingga keunguan di kaki langit. Menuntun sang raja siang kembali ke peraduannya di balik horizon. Semilir angin membawa serta kelopak-kelopak mahkota merah muda sang sakura untuk menari. Menciptakan pemandangan indah di bawah kemilau senja.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Melirik arlojinya dari balik lengan jasnya. Hari mulai gelap. Dan ia masih dengan setia menunggu di balik tembok yang memagari TK Seirin. Seijuurou menoleh ketika satu dua orang melewati penyebrangan jalan yang berada tepat di depan kompleks sekolah. Seijuurou mengenali mereka sebagai rekan-rekan sekerja Kouki.

Mungkin inilah waktunya.

Seijuurou pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Berjalan menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah dengan langkah mantap. Ia harap ia masih bisa menemui Kouki. Di pintu gerbang ia nyaris menabrak seseorang. Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum ketika Seijuurou tampak terkejut.

“Akhirnya kau sudah membuat keputusan ya, Akashi-kun.”

“Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang kupunya, Kuroko. Kupikir ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Kalau begitu… semoga beruntung, Akashi-kun.”

Seijuurou mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya melangkah meninggalkan kompleks TK Seirin.

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepala ketika berpapasan dengan staff dari TK Seirin lainnya. Beberapa staff sempat mengernyitkan kening mereka ketika berpapasan dengan Seijuurou, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum membalas gestur Seijuurou. Tapi tak mengambil pusing dengan perilaku Seijuurou karena mengetahui bahwa Perusahaan Akashi adalah salah satu donator yang bergabung dalam yayasan untuk menyokong sarana dan prasarana sekolah mereka. Mungkin hendak menemui pak kepala sekolah, begitu yang terlintas di dalam pemikiran mereka.

Seijuurou tak kesulitan untuk menemukan ruang guru dan staff. Suasana di sekolah saat itu telah sepi. Seijuurou masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. namun tak menemukan siapa pun di sana, begitu pun juga sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Seijuurou mendekati meja terdekat yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sebuah jaket hitam dan tas kerja cokelat bata masih tergeletak di atasnya. Mungkinkah ini meja kerja Kouki?

Seijuurou menarik tangannya yang terulur ke arah jaket hitam itu, ia mendengar sesuatu yang bergeser. Terdengar seperti suara gesekan antara pot bunga dengan lantai. Refleks Seijuurou memutar badan, dari balik kaca jendela, dirinya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang menjauh.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Seijuurou segera mengejar sosok itu. Ia yakin sosok itu adalah Kouki. Seijuurou memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan awas sembari berlari ke arah di mana sosok itu berbelok. Sepertinya Kouki mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah. mereka memutari taman belakang. Seijuurou menambah kecepatan larinya. Jarak mereka kini menyempit. Saat mulai melihat jelas sosok yang dikejarnya, Seijuurou semakin bersemangat.

Sosok itu mengkonfirmasi asumsi Seijuurou sebelumnya. Seijuurou mengenali betul warna cokelat tanah yang memahkotai kepala dari sosok yang tengah dikejarnya tersebut. Sosok itu berbelok di tikungan koridor terakhir. Ke arah ruang kesehatan. Seijuurou mengendalikan laju larinya.

Ketika Seijuurou tiba di sana, ia tak mendapati siapa pun. Seijuurou tak lagi menunggu, ia segera mendobrak ruang kesehatan itu.

Kouki berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Dadanya kembang kempis karena frekuensi inhalasi-ekshalasi yang terlampau sering. Telah lama tidak pernah berlari secepat tadi membuat Kouki merasa dadanya terbakar. Jantungnya pun masih berdegup liar.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kouki segera membuka jendela ruang kesehatan. Lagi-lagi logikanya dipaksa menyerah oleh insecurity yang merajai seluruh kewarasannya. Lagi-lagi ia berlari, menjauhi kenyataan. Lagi-lagi ia menghindar dari Seijuurou.

Ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya yang berusaha menegarkan Kouki, agar ia mampu berdiri dan menghadapi Seijuurou. Tapi Kouki tak sanggup. Dikiranya serpihan hatinya telah terbebat dan sembuh. Namun kenyataannya begitu bayang Seijuurou datang hendak menghampiri, Kouki memilih berlari pergi. Luka itu masih membekas, masih mendenyutkan sakitnya hingga membuat tubuh Kouki bergetar. Kini yang ada di dalam benaknya hanya lari, lari, Kouki harus lari!

Kakinya telah bertumpu pada kusen jendela ruang kesehatan, sebelah kakinya kini sudah tak lagi menjejak di lantai. Ia siap melompat. Kouki kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela. Sedikit lagi—

Namun tubuhnya justru disentak ke belakang oleh sepasang lengan yang mengunci tubuhnya. Dipaksa masuk kembali, Kouki kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan meluncur jatuh ditarik gravitasi. Bunyi berdebam terdengar menggema di ruang kesehatan yang kosong.

Kouki menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosi, saat tersadar bahwa Seijuurou telah menangkapnya. Napasnya yang masih berantakan beradu dengan deru napas Seijuurou di bawahnya, yang juga masih memburu. Kouki bisa merasakan degup jantung mereka yang seirama. Berdegup amat kencang. Kouki mencoba berguling, masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menggerakkan semua tubuhnya. Meronta untuk lepas dari kungkungan Seijuurou, tapi Seijuurou bahkan tak bergeser sedikit pun.

Kecuali, ketika pelukan melonggar dan Seijuurou membalik keadaan. Kini keduanya berhadapan, saling berpandangan, dengan tubuh bawah Kouki dihimpit Seijuurou dan kedua tangan Kouki terpasung di sisi kepalanya.

“Kouki?”

Kouki memaling wajah, menutup mata. Menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan netra merah dengan sorot putus asa.

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou juga tak mengerti. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memaksakan kehendaknya hingga sejauh ini. Bukankah ia sudah keterlaluan? Mengingat ia kembali menyakiti Kouki? Dulu dan juga kini? Bukankah penolakan yang Kouki berikan itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal?

Jikalau Seijuurou boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih Kouki kembali memakinya seperti waktu itu. Tidak berdiam diri seperti ini. Seijuurou lebih memilih Kouki mengatakannya, atau meluapkan kemarahannya. Seijuurou ternyata tak bisa… jika Kouki memilih untuk menjauhinya.

Entah mengapa, Kouki tak lagi memberikan perlawanan. Karenanya Seijuurou melonggarkan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan Kouki. Beringsut turun dari tubuh Kouki. Lalu bangkit berdiri seraya menarik tubuh Kouki untuk ikut bangkit bersamanya. Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bawah jendela. Merengkuh Kouki untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan ke dalam pelukannya. Merangsekkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Kouki, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kouki yang dirindukannya.

Kouki gemetaran. Lidahnya kelu. Matanya panas. Hingga sedetik kemudian lelehan likuid bening mulai menganak sungai di pipinya.

“Ke-Ke-napa?” tanyanya dengan suara tercekat. Hampir-hampir tak terdengar.

Seijuurou makin mengeratkan pelukan. “Kautahu kenapa Kouki.”

Kouki menggeleng, isakannya tak lagi bisa ditahan. “Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kau yang—kau yang memutuskan semuanya! Dan kau berharap aku mengerti?!”

Seijuurou melonggarkan pelukan, menarik diri untuk memandangi wajah Kouki. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Kouki. Lalu meraih telapak tangan Kouki, membawa dan meletakkannya tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak.

Kouki bisa merasakan degupan yang seirama dengan yang ia miliki. Kouki menolak untuk percaya.

“Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa yang sama denganku. Atau haruskah kucurahkan segala isi di hati? Kouki, haruskah kau kupeluk dan tak kulepas lagi? Agar tiada pernah ada kata berpisah lagi?”

Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebih kuat.

Seijuurou menangkup sebelah pipi Kouki dengan tangannya, menghentikan gelengan kepala Kouki. “Kouki… maafkan aku.”

Kouki tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi begitu histeris. Ia meraung, tapi memeluk erat Seijuurou. Ia memukuli Seijuurou, tapi menangis di dadanya. Sungguh, ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Namun ia sama sekali tak kuasa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat ini. membiarkan segalanya lepas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan Seijuurou sendiri membiarkan Kouki meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, seluruh kesakitannya, pada dirinya. Yang ia lakukan hanya terus mengecupi puncak kepala sang terkasih sembari mendekapnya mesra.

“Aku masih mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu.”

  
________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo

.  
Lupakanlah cerita kelabu  
Kita susun lagi langkah baru

.  
.  
.  
.

End

ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

A/N:  
Fic ini ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk meramaikan challenge based on favorite song oleh Kuro-san a.k.a Nona Elisabet di grup CAFEIN. Lagu yang rexa pilih adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh WARNA, Masih Ada. Link: [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xqYhWoFwiBo](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xqYhWoFwiBo%20https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=irsCUZzG5_g&itct=CA0QpDAYAiITCMnMiuiulNMCFQjofgodG1UI3TIHcmVsYXRlZEi__Y6jsuSysUI%3D&hl=en&gl=ID&client=mv-google)

Atau...

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=irsCUZzG5_g&itct=CA0QpDAYAiITCMnMiuiulNMCFQjofgodG1UI3TIHcmVsYXRlZEi__Y6jsuSysUI%3D&hl=en&gl=ID&client=mv-google](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xqYhWoFwiBo%20https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=irsCUZzG5_g&itct=CA0QpDAYAiITCMnMiuiulNMCFQjofgodG1UI3TIHcmVsYXRlZEi__Y6jsuSysUI%3D&hl=en&gl=ID&client=mv-google)

  
Settingnya adalah alternative future. Meski ini lebih seperti head-canon-nya rexa sendiri. tapi waktunya diambil sekitar 8-9 tahun setelah winter cup. 5 tahun waktu berpisahnya Kouki dan Seijuurou dihitung ketika mereka sudah memasuki bangku kuliah. Penyebabnya berpisahnya mereka memang sepele, tapi justru karena hal sepele itulah mereka jadi salah paham dan berpisah. Baik Kouki dan Seijuurou dan teman-teman mereka lainnya (dalam fic ini Satsuki dan Tetsuya) berusia 25 tahun. Seijuurou tidak menjadi pemain Shogi profesional melainkan mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi pengusaha. Sementara Kouki menjadi guru TK, sama seperti Tetsuya.  
Semoga Kuro-san dan seluruh AkaFuri lovers a.k.a hyena LeChi bisa menikmatinya. Terima kasih secara khusus rexa ucapkan pada Kuro-san karena sudah membuat challeng ini. banyak lagu yang ingin rexa buatkan ficnya. Sayangnya rexa baru bisa menyetorkan satu entry. Maafkan rexa.  
Dan terima kasih untuk seluruh teman-teman yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Rexa, signing out~  
.  
Uh oh … ada omake di bawah #winked

________________________________________

Omake~

.  
.  
“Kenapa Kouki?”

Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi bagi Seijuurou, Kouki seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?”

Keduanya masih berada di ruang kesehatan TK Seirin. Masih menyandarkan punggung mereka di dinding, duduk berselonjor di lantai marmer. Menyaksikan matahari menghilang disekap malam.

“Aku hanya masih tidak percaya.”

“Soal?”

Kouki menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Seijuurou. Setelah cukup histeris menumpahkan emosinya tadi, kini Kouki merasa lelah. Jemari Seijuurou kembali menelusuri helai rambut cokelat Kouki. Bermain dengan anak-anak rambut yang berada di pinggiran dekat telinga. Lalu membelai sayang keseluruhannya. Kouki memejamkan mata.

“Sei, bukankah kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?”

Seijuurou tergelak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun. Mengakibatkan perempat siku berkedut di pelipis Kouki. Dan sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Seijuurou. Seijuurou menangkap tangan Kouki.

“Tentu tidak, Kouki. kalau pun iya, aku akan memutuskan mereka,” ujar Seijuurou dengan nada bercanda. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Kouki. Rona merah yang menyebar di pipi Kouki membuat Seijuurou puas.

“Pembohong!”

“Kouki… aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun.”

“Tapi di supermarket waktu itu….” Kouki keceplosan, ia menutup mulutnya.

Seringai jahil melebar di wajah Seijuurou. “Ah, berarti waktu itu kau memang berada di sana rupanya. Apa kau begitu merindukanku?”

“Tidak! Jangan ge-er kamu, Sei!”

Seijuurou kembali tergelak. Kouki mencubit pipi Seijuurou. Seijuurou melepaskan tangan Kouki dari pipinya. “Momoi masih menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Apa kau cemburu padanya? Bukankah ia masih sering menemui Kuroko?”

Hening sejenak sebelum Kouki menjawab. “Aku tidak tahu. Kuroko sudah jarang bercerita apa pun tentang Kisedai setelah waktu itu. waktu kita berpisah.”

“Kau dekat dengan Kuroko?”

Kouki mengangguk. “Kuroko mendengarkan ceritaku. Dan ia banyak membantuku.”

“Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.”

  
“Kau harus berterima kasih padanya.”

Seijuurou kembali mencuri kecupan dari pipi Kouki. “Dan seandainya waktu itu kita tidak bertemu di pertemuan yang diadakan oleh pihak yayasan, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau bekerja di sini.”

“Kuroko tidak memberitahumu?”

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan. “Kuroko melarangku untuk menemuimu, karena khawatir aku akan kembali menyakitimu.”

“Akankah—?”

“Tidak, Kouki. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku untuk segalanya.”

Kouki mengangguk. “Aku masih takut. Ini tak mudah, karena kita sama-sama pernah saling menyakiti dan itu telah membuat trauma di hati kita. Tapi meskipun begitu… aku juga masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi, Sei.”

  
Seijuurou tersenyum. “Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kouki. Karenanya aku datang kembali padamu.”

Keduanya berpandangan. Seijuurou menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kouki, menariknya dekat. Kouki memejamkan matanya. Seijuurou mengecup bibir Kouki. Ciuman pertama setelah sekian lama seperti halnya seseorang meminum air setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang di tengah padang gurun. 

Kouki membiarkan nalurinya bekerja, mengikuti ritme yang Seijuurou cipta. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengalungi leher Seijuurou, sementara sebelah tangan Seijuurou sendiri telah melingkari pinggang Kouki dengan posesif.

Keduanya berpisah setelah ciuman yang mencuri napas selesai. Seijuurou menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kouki. Kedua pasanga netra berbeda warna mereka saling berpandangan. Meresapi setiap kebersamaan yang mereka punya. Kouki mengulas senyum, Seijuurou membalas dengan tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama setelahnya Seijuurou pun berdiri, tak lupa ia juga membantu Kouki untuk berdiri. “Kuantar kaupulang,” katanya.

Kouki mengangguk. Senyum bahagia terpoles di wajah Kouki. Senyum yang dirindukan Seijuurou.

Sekali lagi Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Kouki, hanya saja untuk kali ini, Seijuurou sama sekali tak berencana untuk melepaskannya lagi. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan sembari bergandengan tangan manakala keluar dari kompleks TK Seirin.

.  
.

Final End

**Author's Note:**

> Once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH and also .... HAPPY EARLY AKAFURI DAY #412
> 
> rexa, (trully) sign out~


End file.
